


A Pure Connection

by BlancheDesNeiges



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: About Literally Everything, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endless Amounts of Description, F/M, Her POV, I don't know what I'm doing, Joseph Seed - Freeform, Joseph is a Smooth Talker, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancheDesNeiges/pseuds/BlancheDesNeiges
Summary: Rook is dead! Hope County is a war zone! And Eve is thrown in the middle of it all. She isn't going to let anyone control her because she is in charge of her destiny. Life is going to shake her to her core, and she doesn't know if she will make it out on the other side alive.





	1. Hell Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing any sort of fan fiction or just story outside of school. I've recently gotten some free time, so I decided to pursue one of my objectives: to write a fanfiction! And what better story than one about my fav video game, like seriously I've been obsessed with Far Cry 5 since the first minute of playing the game. The characters are so complex, the story is intriguing and the game mechanics were easy for someone like me who isn't the absolute best. The main character is an original that I created, but all the others, like Joseph or Jacob, I hope I do them justice and I hope you agree! Feel free to leave me comments because I'm all for constructive criticism. Thanks!! And shout out to any of my Montrealers reading this!!

How did I get here? 

I am walking through a narrow dirt road leading me to this white church. The juxtaposition of something so beautiful surrounded by all this horror baffles me. There are several white buildings surrounding this church. They are all named after the seven deadly sins like “Avaritia” and “Luxuria”, which are greed and lust in Latin. The compound is pitch black, the only light comes from the full moon that gives me an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. All my senses are being bombarded especially my nose. I am smelling the most horrendous scents, which I am hoping is dog feces and not human. With every step, I am getting increasingly surrounded by angry Peggies yelling insults and holding weapons. Some are less intimidating like a baseball bat or a 1911-handgun. But what concerns me the most are the deadlier shotguns and rifles. And how the hell did these people get a fucking flamethrower? My head is yelling at me to turn around, to run the way I came and to never look back. I don’t know if its instinct, cowardice or plain stupidity that tells my feet to keep moving forward. I close my eyes for a second to focus my attention on the situation at hand. 

The Marshal is leading the group and he's acting way to excited for the situation he has placed us in. Following close behind are Sheriff Whitehorse and Deputy Hudson, who are both acting calm and collected, which I’m guessing is to put up a brave front against the Peggies. However, with a good eye, I can see slight deceiving facial tells, which give me the sense that they are as scared as I am. I guess only a fool would think that this situation, that we have been unfortunately placed in, can only end not horribly. We are approaching the pristine white church and I begin to hear singing that was previously hidden by the restlessness of dogs barking and rusty gates opening and closing. The singing is absolutely beautiful, almost intoxicating. I feel myself swaying back and forth, and my eyes beginning to shut. Until I am ripped from my trance, from the Sheriff calling my name. We are standing in front of the church doors. The distance between the helicopter and the church are only a dozen or so meters, but the walk felt like an eternity. The Sheriff begins to speak of our plan: Hudson keeps watch, the Sheriff leads, I follow close behind him, and finally the Marshal shuts his mouth and doesn’t do anything stupid. 

There is no going back now; the doors of the church are opened. I see the same type of people from outside with weapons standing near the entrance, and those sitting in the pews look slightly less menacing, however, no one looks pleased by our entrance. There’s a shadowed figure standing at the front of the church. He is hidden just out of reach from the moon’s light coming in from the window, which is the only thing illuminating the small room, other than some faint candles. The air inside is musky, thick and very warm. The Peggies are covered in sweat and some even have bloodstains on their clothing. The singing has stopped and has been replaced with the man in the front beginning to speak, to preach to those gathered in the church.

“Something is coming. You can feel it, can’t you? That we are creeping toward the edge... and there will be a reckoning. That's why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try and take from us. Take our guns. Take our freedom... Take our faith!”

We keep slowly approaching and the man finally comes into view. He is fair-skinned with a muscular build that is easy to see with his shirtless torso. Most of his exposed skin is covered in tattoos and the seven deadly sins have been carved into his skin with a knife. The man’s hair is pushed back into a bun and he is oddly wearing yellow-tinted sunglasses. There is also a rosary wrapped around and hanging from his left hand. It’s hard not to listen. This man is obviously very charismatic, his followers are holding on to every word he says. “We will not let them. We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore. There will be no more suffering!” 

The Sheriff tried to control the trigger-happy Marshal, however, the stupid man has a mind of his own. “Joseph Seed! I have a warrant issued for your arrest, on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm! Now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see 'em!”

The man that I now know as Joseph Seed has a stern yet calm tone to his voice. It’s soothing and also very threatening and terrifying. He looks to his followers with his arms raised in the air. “Here they are... the Locusts in our garden... You see they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy all that we’ve built!”

After that moment, chaos ensues. The Peggies begin to yell. They all rise and to surround us. The Sheriff fails to regain control of the situation, however, Joseph Seed easily deescalates the situation by simply his presence. “We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go. Go…” The followers slowly begin to walk around us and head towards the door. But not before they give us some intimidating stares and some whispered insults. “God will not let them take me.”

Due to the chaos, I have barely noticed the three individuals standing behind Joseph Seed. There is a young and beautiful woman who is wearing a lace dress and no shoes who must be relatively my age. There are also two, more intimidating, men. The first is a handsome man with a thick beard, wearing a long, black jacket with a shirt open enough to expose his chest. The second man is slightly older with orange hair and beard, and scars covering his exposed face, neck and arms. He is very muscular, a real military man from the dog tags that are hanging from his neck. He is wearing camo and has a gun strapped to his right thigh. 

Once the church has been cleared. Joseph Seed raises his arms into the air once again. “I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the found beasts say, come and see…”

“Step forward!”, the Marshal interrupts.

“And I saw, and behold it was a white horse...”

Joseph Seed began to speak louder, but still with as much control of his temper compared to the Marshal. When mentioning the “white horse”, Joseph Seed pointed to the Sheriff and then he looked at me. He saw right into my soul. There was nothing I could hide from him. He held his hands out to me. “… and Hell followed with him”

I was unable to take my eyes away from this man. The Marshal was telling me to cuff him, but I couldn’t move. I felt some strange sensation in my chest that I’ve never felt before. I was getting lost in his eyes and his words. But I couldn’t just keep standing around, my coworkers were depending on me, and if what they said was correct, this man needed to be brought to justice.

All eyes were on me. I was sweating and I felt my heart race. I finally broke eye contact with Joseph Seed to grab my handcuffs, however when I went to grab his arms to place the cuffs. I felt my entire body go limp and my head began pounding. I remember hitting the ground hard, and there was yelling around me. And the last thought to go through my head was: How did I get here?


	2. “How Did I Get Here”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little backstory on Eve: her "shitty" life, as she would say, and her journey leading her to Project Eden's Gate and to Joseph Seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

My name is Eve. When I was younger, all I dreamt about was finding my soulmate because I was dying to feel any sort of love or affection. My parents passed away when I was very young, and I rapidly learned how cruel life can really be. Growing up was hard. Already I was dealt a shitty hand from the start with the loss of my parents and the rejection from my relatives who thought that I was a burden more than anything. I learned from the bullies in school that I was “weird” and “different”. Everyone had a special someone in the world for them, their soulmates first words spoken to them was tattooed somewhere on their body. Most girls had basic words like “Hello, how can I help you?” or “Can I buy you a drink?”, but not me. No, my entire body was blank. I always dreamt that I would wake up one morning and I would see the most amazing words on my chest, arm or thigh. I didn’t care what was written but just wanted to feel like I was a part of something amazing, unfortunately, though my wish never came true. Some speculated that only those with the deepest connection with their soulmate would lose consciousness the first time they touch. But who am I kidding, why would I deserve that kind of gift from God, when I have been forced to suffer my entire childhood from numerous abusive foster families to having no friends in school from fear of themselves losing their tattoo. 

When I became a teen, I knew I wanted more in life then this constant hell. I began to study hard and work harder, to hopefully earn enough money to pay for my tuition to get into the police academy. I wanted to help others, so those who felt small and alone like I did would know that I was there for them. 

The academy was amazing. I finally felt like I belonged. No one judged me for having no soulmate tattoo or for my shitty childhood. I was for once in my life a nobody, which sounds like a bad thing, however, I just wanted to be judged on my actions and performance, and not on my tattoo or lack thereof. After four years, I finally graduated at the top of my class. I was about to send out my application to all the biggest cities until I got a phone call from Sherriff Earl Whitehorse from the Hope County Sheriff’s Department. He offered me a job immediately with an amazing salary for a rookie. 

How could I refuse? I packed all my things, which didn’t amount to much, loaded up my car and hit the road. It took two full days of driving to get from Texas to Montana. I dropped my stuff off at the motel, which I was planning on staying until I found an apartment. I made my way to the Sheriff’s Station. When I arrived, Sheriff Whitehorse greeted me like I was a god. He explained to me that the previous junior deputy Rook was killed in the line of duty and they needed to find a new replacement quickly for a top-secret mission. I was confused that a small and uneventful county would require a “secret mission”. I wasn’t given much explanation on the details of Rook’s death or on the mission. The energy in the Sheriff’s Station was weird, to say the least. The receptionist Nancy was absolutely lovely. She welcomed me with open arms and told me that if I needed anything that I could come to her. Deputy Joey Hudson and Deputy Staci Pratt weren’t as inviting. They were keeping to themselves and when they did speak to me, they sounded very distraught and anxious. After my introductions, Sheriff Whitehorse told me to go back to the motel and to come in early tomorrow morning to prepare and to be briefed on the mission that was going to take place that evening. 

The next day, I arrived at the station and there was a new face. His name was Cameron Burke and he was a U.S. Marshal sent with a warrant to arrest this cult leader Joseph Seed. Once again, I was not given much information on the cult leader, its worshippers that the locals call Peggies or on the details of the arrest warrant. I was going in blind. I guess they only told me the bare minimum because they didn’t want me to get scared and run-off.


	3. A Blissful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve wakes up in a strange room, realizes that she is a prisoner and begins to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I will (try) to post a chapter every Friday. I've absolutely fallen in love with writing and I hope to continue for a long time, or until I finish this very, very, very long story that I have planned because I hate finding an amazing story and find it abruptly forgotten once I was fully immersed in the characters and plot. 
> 
> I'm trying to write every single day, but it's hard with studying for a test that will determine my future as a paramedic and with my kitten who wants attention every second. 
> 
> I digress! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!! AND feel free to leave your comments because who doesn't love validation.

My senses are slowly coming back to me. I open my eyes to be immediately blinded by the harsh sun’s rays. It took a couple of seconds to get used to the brightness, but at least I could finally take in my surroundings. Thankfully I was alone, but I wonder for how long? I have never seen this place before and it doesn’t look like a hospital room from the lack of medical equipment. The room is quite small and quaint. To my left is a massive window that lets in the most incredible amount of sunlight, and the beautiful, white lace curtains, which are blowing with every gust of wind, are doing nothing to block the blinding rays. There is also a light brown bedside table that has a black book and a vase filled with stunningly white flowers. To my right is a massive double door dresser and, to the left of the dresser in the corner, there is a brown leather armchair. The door is right in front of me, but unfortunately, I can’t see or hear anything from the outside. 

I feel weirdly calm even though I’m in a strange room. There is something about the sweet scent of the flowers that are soothing me. I don’t remember how I got here. My memory is foggy. I remember a church and feeling worried, but other than that my mind is oddly blank. I try and lift myself out of bed, but my right arm is blocked by something. I turn my attention to my hand and realize that it is tied to the bedframe by handcuffs. 

I begin to panic. I try to free my arm by pulling at the cuffs as hard as I can, but they won’t budge. During my attempt to free myself, I must have hit the bedside table because the book, the now broken vase and its contents are scattered on the floor. My memories are slowly coming back to me. I remember walking to the church, confronting Joseph Seed and passing out right before placing him under arrest. 

I feel my heart racing inside of my chest and my breathing becomes frantic as I begin to pull even harder on my restrains. I see blood flowing down my fingers, but I feel no pain.

I must have been making a commotion since two people come running into the room. I look up to see Joseph Seed, followed by the women from the church who wore the white lace dress. I assume he was trying to communicate with me, but my ears were ringing, and my head was pounding. I see Joseph Seed being handed a syringe from the women and the man sticking the needle inside of my exposed right thigh. I almost instantly begin to feel calmer, but also sleepy. Joseph Seed is now standing over me and gently pushing my body back down. I rest my head on the pillow and, against my strongest attempt to stay lucid, I close my eyes.

I’m having the most amazing dream. I don’t know how I got here, but I’m running through a spectacular field of white flowers as far as the eye can see. I am leaping and twirling without a single care in the world. I stop my prancing, to pick some flower and make a bouquet. I feel a set of eyes on me and turn around to see the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on. He is smiling and reaches an arm out to grab mine, but I turn around quickly and begin to run. I want him to chase me. However, after only a couple of steps, I turn my head to see that the man is gone. Without his presence, I begin to feel sad, but out of nowhere, I hear a voice singing a-oh so familiar song and my troubles disappear again. I lay in the field, listening to the angelic singing while starring into the light blue sky and my eyes close once again.


	4. Amazing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve finally has a real conversation with Joseph about the events after her loss of consciousness and his plans for her. Is she a prisoner or is she free to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about writing the next couple of chapters because of the dialogue between Eve and Joseph. I wanted it to feel natural and I also wanted Joseph to be portrayed the way I see him as a calm, empathetic, forgiving, loving and, especially, charismatic man. 
> 
> Please enjoy!! Also feel free to leave any comments!!

I’m awake, but I don’t want to come back to my reality. I’m feeling tranquil from the dream I just woke up from. It felt weirdly real as if I was actually in the endless flower field. I remember the sweet scent of the flowers, the vibrant colours of the sky, the fragility of each flower against the soles of my feet, and the part that I will remember the most is the mesmerizing voice singing me to sleep. 

I hear the song again, but I’m no longer dreaming. I slightly open my eyes and see Joseph Seed sitting in the leather chair, in the far corner of the room, reading the black book that used to be on my bedside table. He is humming “Amazing Grace”, which I recognized from the night of the arrest at the church and from the dream of me playing in the flower field. He still has his hair in a bun, wearing his ridiculous yellow aviator glasses and stroking the rosary wrapped around his left hand. The only difference is his clothing choice because I guess one cannot be shirtless all the time. He is wearing the most form-fitting suit that defines his body perfectly. It’s a dark grey jacket with a simple white dress shirt and black dress pants that are being held up by a black belt with an obnoxiously large buckle. He is focused on his reading and doesn’t notice that I have awoken.

I want to keep it that way because I am too tired to fight him or my restraints. However, the real reason, which I keep trying to deny for the sake of my sanity, is my fascination for Joseph Seed. Where does this interest come from? I am an officer of the law, I studied hard for this. I should hate this man and bring him to justice for his crimes based on the warrant from the U.S. Marshal. But I don’t want to! I’ve felt alone my entire life and, right now with this man, I feel an unknown sensation in my entire body like a connection has formed. I’ve read stories of this happening to people – stories of two people being soulma…

“Good morning, I hope you’ve slept well,” Joseph Seed said with the most soothing tone.

His voice instantly pulled me away from my deepest thoughts. My head jolted upwards and my eyes were the size of the moon, just gazing dumbfoundedly at this man in the eyes. I don’t know how to respond or even what to say in a situation like this one. I have so many questions and concerns, but I don’t know where to start. He might not even be willing to answer them. For now, I’ll stay silent and see how this situation plays out.

Joseph Seed is smiling, waiting patiently for my answer. He waits a couple more seconds and realizes that I’m not planning on responding. “You must be hungry. Would you like me to prepare you some lunch?”

I didn’t realize it before, but I was absolutely starving. When was the last time I had a meal? I caved in and shook my head up-and-down and responded. “Yes please.”

He lifts himself from his seat, walks towards me and places the black book he was previously reading on my lap. He leans in towards my face, grabs the back of my neck and pulls me in closer until our foreheads are touching. He holds this position for only a couple of seconds, then he moves his head back, gives me a smile and walks out the room.  
I am now alone again with my thoughts and this mysterious black book. On the cover is a symbol that resembles the mix between a cross and an X going through the middle, and the title is The Book Of Joseph. Due to my boredom, but mostly curiosity, I open the book and was only able to read the first two parts. The first chapter mentioned the horrific upbringing that Joseph and his brothers had, mostly due to their father’s alcoholism, and the second spoke about the Voice who stated that humans have been tainted by pride and greed, and of the purification of the world will be brought on by the Collapse. 

Joseph Seed reappeared after being gone for 30 minutes or so, and he walked back in the room with a plate of the most delicious smelling food. It wasn’t anything special just an omelet with some peppers, mushrooms and onions, and two strips of bacon on the side. I sit myself upright, grab the plate and I immediately started devouring my food like some savage animal. Once my plate cleared, I looked back up to see Joseph Seed sitting back down on his chair, looking at me. “Joseph Seed, thank you for the meal. But I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions?” 

“Of course, my child. But please just call me Joseph.”

Where do I start? I have too many questions, but I guess I will focus on the most important ones. “What happened to me?”

“I told you that God would not let you take me. After you lost consciousness, your Sheriff and fellow deputies abandoned you. They left you in my church and made their way back to the helicopter. They were not going to get away, and by the grace of God, they crashed and were captured. I was not going to abandon you like your prideful and cowardly colleagues did, so I stayed with you and thought it would be best to bring you to my home to look after you until you feel better”, Joseph spoke to me with so much compassion and softness to his voice, as if he actually cared for my wellbeing.

“What about your plan for me, why am I here? Am I … Am I a prisoner too?” My voice is shaky. I fear for what his answer might be.

Joseph looks at me with such intensity. “The Voice spoke to me for the first time when I was very young. It told me the way of God, then it began to show me the destructiveness and ignorance of humankind, which was going to lead to humanity’s demise. It spoke of the Collapse and instructed me to save only those who are pure and could grasp onto His divine message before the time comes to purify the land and walk through Eden’s Gate together.” Without breaking eye contact, Joseph stands up from his seat, walk towards me and sits down on the bed only a couple inches away from my face. “The night before you showed up, the Voice spoke to me again. And told me of a special newcomer that was to bring forth the Collapse, but also bring beauty and hope for the future. We are a family here and that is the will of God. I am their Father and my followers are my children. We don’t judge people on their past, we pave the way for their future.” With one hand, he takes my hand and with the other one, he places it against my cheek, and leans in even closer. “Will you join us, my child?”


	5. In Need Of A Change Of Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is still as confused as ever about Joseph, and with good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for posting 4 days late... Honestly I could make up some bs excuse, but, in reality, I was just exhausted and couldn't get myself to do anything with my life after the crazy three weeks I had. I decided that enough is enough! I'm done procrastinating (for now)! So here's my chapter, I hope you like it!

Without even thinking about his question of me joining his family? His cult? I answer. “No!” I start to shake my head side-to-side and pull my hand away from his grasp. “I.. I… Don’t know.”

I was expecting to see him angry from my response, but all I saw was compassion. “I understand that you need more time. When you’re ready to join us, we’ll welcome you with open arms.”

“Thank you, Joseph, for being so considerate, but will I be stuck to this bed for eternity?” While shaking my right arm with the restraint.

Joseph reaches his hand into his inside suit pocket and removes a key. He kneels and unlocks the handcuffs. I pull my bruised and bloodied wrist towards my body and begin to rub it to get a sense of the injuries I caused. I feel free and my first thought is how I never want to be a prisoner again. 

I go to lift myself out of bed and realize that I am only wearing an oversized men’s t-shirt that falls just low enough to hide my ass. I look up to see Joseph starring at me, and I feel my cheeks immediately reddened from embarrassment. I see him trying to hide his amusement. I think I may have even seen his cheeks blush, but I didn’t have a good enough look since he turns and heads towards the door. “I won’t be gone long. I just have some matters to attend to and I’ll bring you back some new clothes.”

This would be the perfect opportunity to escape, except for the fact that I don’t have proper clothing for the early Autumn weather and temperatures of Montana. In the back of my head, I have this thought about never leaving. If what Joseph said was true about Sheriff Whitehorse or Deputy Hudson, then why would they deserve my rescuing? Before I make up my mind, I would need to hear their side of the story.

For now, there’s nothing I can do except wait. The right thing to do would be to stay in the room, but my curiosity gets the best of me every time. I may not be alone in the house, so I walk slowly to the door. I open it just a crack and listen for any talking or movement. Once I’m satisfied that the coast is clear, I fully open the door and start to walk through the short hallway that has only one other door that leads to the bathroom. I decide it would be a good idea to look for a Med-Kit, to bandage my injured wrist. I find a dozen or so in the sink cabinet, I grab one and make my way back out.

At the end of the hallway are the stairs leading to the lower level of the house. I still don’t hear anything, so I begin my descent. The stairs lead into an open planned space: a kitchenette with only the essentials, a dining room table able to seat six comfortably and a living area with two loveseat couches, and even a window seat with a view of the compound. I decide to take a seat next to the window and just observe everyday life. I noticed another one of those white buildings that I saw on the night of the arrest, but this one is inscribed with “Invidia”, which means envy. Kind of ironic since I have been envious of others my entire life. My childhood dream was to one day wake up and realize that it was all fake, a nightmare, that I had a loving family, a bunch of friends and a soulmate.

I also had a clear view of the church and the busy compound center bustling with people carrying boxes, others sorting through piles of clothing and other items and, in the distance, scattered around are guards patrolling with their guns at the ready. Watching these people perform their mundane activities was the furthest thing from exhilarating, so I opened the Med-Kit and got to work on patching myself up. I took some gauze and drenched it in alcohol, so I could disinfect the gash on my right inner wrist, which is surrounded by some significant bruising. I don’t think the cut is deep enough to require stitches, so I just grab some more gauze and wrap up the wound nice and tight.  
Without anything to do, my mind began to run wild, but my thoughts keep going back to Joseph. I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t get his voice, his looks, his touch and especially his smell out of my mind. WTF is wrong with me! I’ve had crushes and I’ve dated some guys in the past, especially while attending the academy, but I’ve never felt any sort of long-term attachment. What’s special about this man, other than him being the leader of a cult? 

As if by chance, I catch a glimpse of Joseph exiting the church. He stands in front of the door observing with his hands by his side. A car comes into view and I see the mysterious women in her same lace white dress, leap out of the vehicle and heads toward Joseph with so much glee and grace. She is holding a little duffel bag and hands it proudly to Joseph. He looks pleased and does the same forehead touching gesture that he did with me this morning. While keeping his hands behind her neck, he moves his head backward and speaks to her. Joseph must have told her something joyful from her response. She had an even bigger smile on her face than before, she placed a kiss on Joseph’s cheek, and she twirled before waving goodbye and getting back into the car.

Joseph was watching the car drive off until he gets interrupted by a man running to Joseph and handing him a radio. He took it and began to talk to the mystery person on the other end. He looks to be deep in conversation until he suddenly lifts his gaze from the radio to myself who is just casually sitting on the window seat. He continues the talk on the radio, but we are both unable to break eye contact. After a couple of minutes, Joseph finally gets off the radio, hands it back to the man and makes his way to his house.


End file.
